pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Snorlax on the Streets
'Snorlax on the Streets' is the pilot of Odd Squad. Plot A Snorlax blocks the team from getting to an important mission. Script The Odd Squad was in Oddish Tower. (Rattata) Ugh, I'm so fuqing bored. Oddish, do we have any missions? (Oddish) Well, actually, no. A screen flashed red and beeped. (Zigzagoon) MISSSSSSIIIIIIION!!111!!11 (Slowpoke) mesion (Rattata) TIME TO BEAT SHEET UP Oddish ran to the screen. (Oddish) Magickarp is making trouble at Lake Gyarados! Let's go! (Shuckle) Awww, do we have to? (Oddish) YES. LET'S GO! Everyone left. Metapod somehow levitated after them. They all ran (or in Sunkern and Metapod's case, floated) on the path towards Lake Gyarados. A really fat Snorlax suddenly fell onto the path from the sky. (Rattata) HEY COME ON! MOVE DAMN YOU! (Oddish) Hmm... There doesn't seem to be a way around him. Alright, Rattata, Bidoof, Zigzag, come with me. We're gonna look for the magical Flute of Time. It makes Snorlaxes disappear. (Rattata) FUQ YES AN ACTUAL MISSION (Oddish) Metapod, you're in charge. Of course, Metapod said nothing as Oddish, Rattata, Bidoof and Zigzagoon left. (Sunkern) SO GUIZE. How do you think we're gonna get past him? (Metapod) ... (Slowpoke) i ated a butter (Shuckle) I have an idea. Shuckle went into his shell. (Shuckle, inside shell) Somebody kick me! Slowpoke walked over and hit him with his tail. Shuckle's shell flew forward. It bounced off Snorlax and moved towards Slowpoke and Metapod. (Slowpoke) o crepe The screen cut to Oddish and the others on their quest. (Oddish) My map says that the temple is right here. (Bidoof) I dun see nothing. The ground suddenly gave out and they fell. They landed on a dark surface. (Rattata) ow (Oddish) Let's go! They came towards a deep hole. There were some ropes hanging from the ceiling. (Rattata) Hey, how the heck are we supposed to get past this? Zigzag jumped onto a rope. (Zigzag) YAAAAAY Zigzag jumped off at the other side of the hole. Rattata swung. Bidoof swung. Oddish tried to swing... but realized he had no arms. Oddish fell! (Oddish) AAAAH! Rattata shot a grappling Pokeball at him. The Pokeball flew forward with a rope tied to it. It caught Oddish, then flew back up. Rattata pushed the button on the Pokeball, and Oddish jumped out. (Oddish) Thanks. A horde of Duskulls and Haunters appeared. They flew towards Oddish and the others. (Zigzag) NO. Zigzag kicked some away. LE MEANWHILE Sunkern flew towards the Snorlax. (Sunkern) Could you please move? I mean, if that's okay with you? (Snorlax) nu (Sunkern) Aw. (Metapod) ... (Slowpoke) guh Slowpoke hit a Shellder, and it skidded towards Snorlax. It hit him. And bounced off. (Slowpoke) Not this sheet aga- LE MEAANWHILE Oddish and the others were fighting the Haunters and Duskulls. A door opened, and they went in. A golden flurte was lying on a pedestal. (Oddish) Finally! Bidoof grabbed it. The room started caving in. (Zigzag) OH NOEZ! WE GOTS TO GET OUT! Rattata shot a grappling hook at the ceiling, and he and the other 3 busted through with the flute. (Oddish) Yes! Let's go back to the Snorlax and wake him up! They ran back to Derp City and Oddish played the flute. The Snorlax grumbled. Oddish played it again. The Snorlax stayed put. (Rattata) UGH. Rattata grabbed the flute and poked the Snorlax. The Snorlax woke up and shot an eye lazor at them. They got burnt! (Rattata) Well, fuq that. I'm going home! Rattata walked home, and the rest of the Odd Squad followed him. TEH END Characters *Oddish *Rattata *Zigzagoon *Slowpoke *Shuckle *Sunkern *Metapod *Bidoof Villains *Magikarp (mentioned) *Snorlax (maybe) *Duskulls *Haunters Category:Episodes Category:T-Rex Category:Odd Squad